voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Tauxolouve
Tauxolouve is a selectable god in the game Star-Crossed Myth. Background Tauxolouve was born from Kronos, a noble god, and Nadi, a human woman, which makes him a demigod. Because Kronos broke the law of favoring a single human, he went to live on Earth disguised as a human and led a happy life with his lover and newborn son. However, the King of Hell kidnapped Nadi as a sacrifice and Kronos pleaded with the King of the Heavens for help but was refused. He then pleaded to allow Tauxolouve into the heavens which the King agreed. Kronos managed to save Nadi, but the two died as a result. Tauxolouve was then raised by Nasir and Sofia, a prestigious couple who were friends of Kronos, and treated him as their own son. He grew up unaware of the truth until many years later. As child, Tauxolouve had an idyllic childhood but often had difficulty with his powers. He also had a hobby of painting where his parents would hang up his artwork in their home. One time he was practicing his powers, he accidentally shot himself with his own arrow and saw a vision of him when he was older and in the Department of Wishes uniform, and an unknown woman of what he believed were about to die. He kept his vision a secret and started to live without any attachments to anyone and accepted his death. When he was older he became a member of the Department of Wishes and often had flings with goddesses in order to kill time. When he was order of the King of the Heavens to guard you from the King of Hell, he instantly recognize you as the woman in his vision, but never expected to fall in love with you. Insight Tauxolouve - Inner Feelings.jpg Appearance Tauxolouve has neck-length dark brown hair that's slicked back with the ends sticking out, and slender dark brown eyes. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Tauxolouve wears the Department of Wishes uniform with a violet ascot tied loosely. *'Modern Attire:' Tauxolouve wears a violet V-neck shirt, a black open-front military jacket with gold buttons, black pants, and a silver chain necklace. *'Modern Attire:' Tauxolouve wears a white cable knit sweater, a black overcoat, and a purple scarf with white lines. *'True Form:' Tauxolouve wears a silver spaulder on his left shoulder with gold on the edges, an amethyst jeweled tassel, and a light purple sash, two golden armlets with jeweled tassels and golden vambraces on his wrists (his right hand his gloved because of weaponry of archery), an amethyst colored sarong with golden pattern and tassels on the edges, an elaborate golden belt with a with silver and gold edging tasset on his right thigh, golden armored gladiator sandals, two golden necklaces (one simple and one elaborate with amethysts and tassels), and a simple golden circlet. Personality Tauxolouve is very cool, collected and full of adult charm. He's quite the ladies man for he's very popular with the goddesses and very flirtatious towards you, often calling you "little lady". Given his interaction with you, he does not seem to view humans in contempt nor find them inferior. He often chaperones Aigonorus since he's always sleeping. However, underneath his smile, he holds a cruel burden of knowing how he's to die. Because of that, he forms no attachment towards people for he won't be left with regrets when he dies. Although he cares about the goddesses he dates, his relationships only last for two weeks before he breaks up with her. He's very uncoordinated that requires precision, such as tying up the laces of his boots or even typing a simple knot on a bathrobe. More Coming Soon... Special Ability He has the ability to shoot light arrows, and envision when a human will die by lip-to-lip contact. Summary of Routes Main Story You choose Tauxolouve to protect you and while he does his job effortlessly, you notice that he fights recklessly as if he doesn't care about his life. Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequle Epilogue Coming Soon... Musings on Love Coming Soon... Trivia *Because his name is so long, he likes to be called Lou. His mother and Teorus often call him Louie. *Tauxolouve is the only demigod to appear in the game. **He's also the only god to have two special abilities. *His power is similar to Huedhaut's and Scorpio's: He can only see into the future of a human's death, while Huedhaut's visions are more general and he can only see his visions if has lip-to-lip contact with another, while Scorpio can simple touch another to read minds. *His name may be derived from Τοξότης "Toxotes", which is Greek for archer and also the Greek name for Sagittarius. *He's the only god to have a hobby, such as painting, where he doesn't have to use his godly powers. *He's possibly the second oldest god for it's stated that he was only a baby when the King of Hell was sealed away, and that was over 1,000 years ago. The others often tease him by calling him old. **It is confirmed in Dui's Promise of Infinity that Tauxolouve is the oldest of the gods. *The Japanese word for Sagittarius is '射手座' ("iteza"). '射手' means "archer" and '座' means "position" or "constellation". So, the term literally means "archer zodiac". Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Tauxolouve Category:Characters Category:God Category:Sagittarius Sign Category:Artist Category:Ladies' man